villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Beverly Sutphin
Beverly Sutphin is a serial killer and the protagonist villain of the classic 1994 dark comedy film Serial Mom. she is the wife of a dentist Dr. Eugene Sutphin and has two teenage children Misty and Chip. She stays at home as a housewife while her husband works. Beverly kills people who she thinks that did her and her family wrong. She was portrayed by Katheleen Turner. Biography Beverly Sutphin is a not-so-ordinary housewife who lives in Baltimore, Maryland with her two children and her husband. From her appearance, she looks to be a nice, friendly, and wholesome woman. However, beneath her sweet personality, she has an extremely bad temper. Anyone who she feels does her or her family wrong, she becomes obsessed with trying to inact revenge. This is first seen when her neighbor, Dottie Hinkle, takes a Beverly's parking space at the store. Beverly becomes enraged, and starts harrassing her and makes obscene phone calls to Dottie. Beverly has an unusual obsession with serial killers. She reads a lot of true crime novels, as well as having personal contact with a handful of killers, including . Beverly begins her killing spree when her son's math teacher, Mr. Stubbins, tells her that her son needs therapy. Beverly loses her temper and runs him over with her car. Beverly continues her murder spree, when she kills her daughter's ex-boyfriend (who cheated on her) with a fireplace poker. She continues her murder spree, killing anyone who she feels is an enemy of her family. She is finally caught and put on trial. However, she manipulates the witnesses of the prosecution in several different ways, and ends up being cleared of all charges. In the last scene, she brutally attacks and killed one of the jurors who found her innocent because she is wearing white shoes after Labor Day. Murder Victims #Mr. Paul Stubbins: Chip Sutphin's high school math teacher (run down with Mrs. Beverly Sutphin's blue station wagon car after a PTA/Parent-Teacher Association meeting at around 3:36pm for referring to Chip's liking for horror movies including the 1963 splatter film Blood Feast as an unhealthy obsession and suggesting therapy for Chip and also chewing a bubble gum which Beverly despises the most). #Carl Pageant: Misty Sutphin's cheating ex-boyfriend and resident of the local Baltimore community of Towson (impaled in the back With a black fire poker within a men's room at the Antique Mart flea market at 11:20am for ever stood Mrs. Beverly Sutphin's beloved daughter up). #Mrs. Elizabeth "Betty" Sterner and Mr. Ralph Sterner: Married local couple (both murdered at their house by Beverly Sutphin, with Betty Sterner being stabbed in the stomach with a black pair of scissors while her right was quickly bitten by a small brown mouse, an air conditioner fell on Ralph Sterner's head, one late evening at around 8:01 PM for calling his dentist Doctor Eugene Sutphin "worse then the dentist in The Marathon Man" as well as calling Doctor Sutphin away to treat her Mr. Sterner's chronic toothache on a Saturday they were supposed to spend birdwatching and eating chicken dinner which Mrs. Sutphin visualizes as the vicious killing of her favorite animal, the starling birds). #Ms. Emma Lou Jensen: A snobbish family films fan and customer at Chip Sutphin's workplace known as Video Americain or Sounscape (beaten to death at with a well-cooked lamb leg while singing along to "Tomorrow" on her rented VHS copy of 1982's Annie. at around 12:33 PM for arguing with Chip Sutphin over paying a $1.99 fee for failing to rewind a videotape and calling him a "son of a psycho" which proves his mother's anger). #Scott "Scotty" Barnhill: One of Chip Sutphin's friends (smashed By falling stage lights and set aflame onstage with an aerosol can and a lighter during a heavy metal concert at the local Hammerjack's club at around 2:47pm for witnessing Ms. Jensen's murder and simply not wearing seat belts). #Juror #8: An unindentified blonde eighth juror during Beverly Sutphin's explosive and controversial murder trail (bludgeoned with a telephone by Beverly Sutphin after the verdict of not guilty at around 3:20 PM on Thursday, October 7, 1994, for wearing white shoes after the holiday despite the juror firmly believing Mrs. Sutphin throughout the trail). Gallery Beverly Sutphin.jpg|Beverly Sutphin Bev.jpg|Beverly Sutphin on a bloody rampage. Category:Female Category:Serial Killers Category:Protagonists Category:Titular Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Dimwits Category:Delusional Category:Protective Category:Successful Category:Vengeful Category:Obsessed Category:Perverts Category:Thief Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:Incriminators Category:Trickster Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Karma Houdini Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Hypocrites Category:Faux Affably Evil